The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. Modern automotive vehicles typically have a pair of windshield wiper blades that retract to a substantially horizontal, stowed or park position when the wiper motor is turned off. During periods of freezing temperatures, the wiper blades are normally retracted to a position on or below the windshield such that the wiper blades do not benefit from heat emitting from an interior defroster outlet when heat is directed through the defroster outlet inside the vehicle cabin. The low wiper blade park position normally results in frozen wiper blades regardless of whether the blades are operating in an intermittent mode, as an example, or if they are turned off. When the wiper blades are operating in freezing temperatures, the frozen blades, normally made of rubber, accumulate ice and snow and do not properly seat against the windshield, thereby causing windshield streaks of water and ice. Additionally, contact noise results with the windshield due to the frozen, hardened wiper blades. Finally, when the wiper blades are turned on and operating, the wiper blades do not reside in a single position long enough to absorb heat emitting from the defroster vent, thereby resulting in frozen wiper blades.
Accordingly, a need exists for a windshield wiping apparatus and method of operation that efficiently and effectively heats wiper blades so that the blades remain pliable, do not accumulate ice and snow and seat properly against the windshield when off or in use in freezing temperatures.